Crunch Bandicoot
Crunch Bandicoot is a genetically altered bandicoot who was originally created by Doctor Neo Cortex to destroy Crash Bandicoot. After his final defeat to Crash in the space station, Crunch had a change of heart as he was under the control of Cortex, now he tries to be a positive role model to children. He has then become good friends with Crash, Coco and Aku Aku protecting them from harm, living with them as a new member to the Bandicoot family, in which he acts as an older sibling to both Crash and Coco. Role in the series Crunch used to be enemies with Sonja and her friends in Sonja's Adventures of Crash Bandicoot-The Wrath of Cortex when he worked with Vixion in order to capture Sonja. At the ending, Crunch reforms after being freed from Cortex's control. He decides to join with Sonja and her friends in her adventures too at the ending. Personality In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crunch is first portrayed as being the over-confident type, constantly believing that he can eliminate Crash with ease. This behavior causes him to become defiant later in the game, insisting that he doesn't even need the Elementals (his main power source) to defeat Crash, and becoming generally annoyed with Cortex. It is not until he is defeated that Crunch snaps out of Cortex's control and lives with the Bandicoots (though he is brainwashed again in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced by N. Trance). Because of his time with the Bandicoots, Crunch's personality has gradually changed after his liberation from Cortex's control. In Crash Nitro Kart, Crunch is shown to be an avid weightlifter, living under the philosophy of "eat less and exercise more". He is also interested in nutrition and, at one point in Crash Tag Team Racing, plans to sell the Crash gang out through future endorsements in hopes of becoming a famous and respected figure. Despite his rather masculine demeanor, Crunch occasionally shows a soft side; in Crash Tag Team Racing, it is revealed that Crunch sleeps with a pink teddy bear aptly named 'Pinky Bear', and is unable to sleep without it. Crunch also appears broken up when Von Clutch's Power Gem is supposedly lost (causing Von Clutch to lose his soul). Crunch does not take kindly to rude behavior or bad manners, an example of this occurring in Crash of the Titans, in which he can be heard saying "Hey! Stop that!" upon hearing Crash emit a loud belch. Crunch also adds pointless statements in his sentences, such as "Brush your teeth." Relationships Sonja Farrington Crunch used to be enemies with Sonja and now they become friends. He is a really good friend with Sonja and they always get along really well. He always helped Sonja whatever he fights with Vixion or the Shadowling Trio, by throwing her up the sky so she can battle with a bunch of enemies up at the sky. Crash Bandicoot Crunch was created with one objective: eliminate Crash so Cortex could rule the world. After being freed from Cortex's mind control, Crunch became a member of the Bandicoot family. He tends to call Crash "Li'l Brother" despite Crash technically being older than him. In Crash of the Titans, they both constantly remind Aku Aku that he doesn't have a body to fight with, much to his annoyance. Aku Aku After being freed, Aku Aku decided to take in Crunch as another of his children. In Crash Nitro Kart, they seem to discuss different opinions about suitable diets. Coco Bandicoot Initially, they started off well and worked together to help Crash whenever he needed their help. However, by Mind Over Mutant, Coco became annoyed of Crunch trying to boss her and Crash around. Diana Harp Diana Harp falls in love with Crunch at first until she decides to be with Francesco. According to Summer, Diana Harp always falls in love with muscular men. But this ends when Diana is dating with Francesco. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Males